Code Geass Zeroes Rebirth
by Shingaku
Summary: 10 years after the Zero Requiem, Zero vanished. 12 years later, he returned, but with a far different agenda. "World, Bow before your new king, or die." He declares to the entire world. Can the world unite, to defeat this once mighty hero? Or will they fall victims to past hatreds, and allow this mad genius, to conquer the world?
1. Zeroes Rebirth

Disclaimer; I own None of the art, Nothing related to Code geass, And am not seeking to make money off of this. I am simply writing this, for the Awesome Idea that it is. All Credit to Artwork goes to owners of Artwork. I am looking for comments, and Suggestions. Enjoy.

Authors Note: I Have images for every new Knightmare, However, due to being new to the site, I have no idea how to post the links. If someone can tell me how to do so, I will edit these chapters to include the pictures, or at least the links. Via PM, or Comment is fine, either way.

Also, Post note, Strong Language is contained in this Series.

Code Geass

Summary

Lelouch Vi Britannia, prince of the Britannian Empire and secret identity of the Black Knight's commander Zero, spent immense efforts in an attempt to topple the regime of his father, Charles Zi Britannia after the death of his mother and the blinding and crippling of his sister, Nunnally vi Britannia. He turned the uncoordinated members of multiple Japanese resistance groups into a fierce force using the manipulative power of Geass, which allows him to control any person he makes eye contact with. He was given this power by the mysterious C.C. (said C2) who is a clever, green-haired girl.

Lelouch eventually managed to bring the forces of the Chinese Federation under his power after a brutal coup d'etat, in the process gaining a large following of other nations who wished to fight Britannia. After stopping his father's plans to change the world by eliminating lying completely, Lelouch took his mantle as Emperor of Britannia, with his childhood friend and once bitter rival Suzaku Kururugi as his personal bodyguard. Lelouch, now known by the leaders of the Black Knights to be a fraud, a liar and a manipulator, uses Suzaku rather than the power of Geass to take control of the United Federation of Nations, thus showing that he is more than a match for anything his opponents can come up with, as Suzaku controls what is easily the greatest Knightmare on the planet, and while under Lelouch's control to "LIVE!" he is able to channel the command into fighting prowess unmatched by any other.

During his rule as uncontested ruler of Earth, Lelouch abandoned all of his previously indicated morals, arresting every member of the Black Knights that he could get his hands on, publicly executing them for their dissent. The world quickly resented Emperor Lelouch, and he knew this. One day, while transporting Kallen Kozuki (Lelouch as Zero's personal bodyguard) and other Black Knights for execution, with Nunnally in chains and little clothing below him, Zero appears. The crowd shocked, Zero moves with a speed rivaling a Knightmare frame's, easily avoiding Lelouch's personal guard and stabbing the Emperor through the chest with a sword. Lelouch tumbles to the floor, his plans being realized by Kallen and Nunnally, who are heartbroken that the person who meant the most to them would go so far for the sake of world peace.

Once Empress Nunnally was coronated as Britannia latest Empress, she immediately began peace negotiations with Area 11, beginning by returning Area 11 to it's original form, of Japan, allowing them independence of Britannia, and offering to assist in rebuilding Japan, in exchange for an alliance with Britannia. Suzaku, in disguise as Zero, Leader of the Black Knights, even brought forth, the suggestion of Britannia stationing a small detachment of Britannian troops in japan, while The Black Knights also stationed a small detachment in Britannia's capital, to show each others new found friendship. On the surface, things were flowing smoothly. However, often times, such deep scars as war, are not so easily forgotten.

Many Britannians still believe themselves above the Japanese, or as they still lie to call them behind closed doors, 11's, despite Empress Nunnally emphasizing how Britannians are no greater than any other. To drive that fact home, Empress Nunnally has been very strict on her laws against discrimination, and racism, even going as far as stripping nobles of their nobility, as punishment for acts of racism. As such, few nobles now voice their opinions on the Japanese. However, this doesn't stop the Britannian troops from often times antagonizing The Black Knight detachment stationed at the capital. This information has often made it's way back to Japan, and angers the Black Knights that their Comrades over in Britannia get treated so, despite the Empresses efforts to prevent such incidents. This has often led to the Japanese in Japan to act in a similar fashion to the Britannian detachment in japan, which in turn makes its way to Britannian forces in Britannia, thus angering them, creating a vicious cycle. But those were only the beginnings.

Many in Britannia feel that the Black Knight troops stationed in the capital, are one of Zero's elaborate plots, to attempt a coup d'etat against Britannia. At the same time, the Japanese believe that the Britannian Empress is positioning her enemies to attack Japan, just as it lowers its guard. More conspiracy theories began cropping up, but all were unfounded, often being formed from nothing more than one factions dislike of the other.

For years, this went on, tensions kept at a relatively low level, by each factions respective leaders. But then, the Black Knights faced an unforeseen event. Zero, once again, vanished without a trace, leaving Kallen as leader of the Black Knights. This shook the Black Knights, some even voicing their beliefs that Zero had actually been assassinated, and was being covered up, with the story that he left of his own free will, leaving Kallen as the leader. A few even challenged Kallen for leadership. However, after a few months of chaos among the ranks of the Black Knights, order was returned, Kallen still holding her position of Leader of the Black Knights. However, conspiracy theories still remained, making Japan's and Britannias peace even more stressed.

And from the chaos among the Black Knights, several higher ups in Britannia began worrying about an attack, from some of the more anti-Britannian members of the Black Knights. Which caused some of the more anti-Japanese members of Britannia to increase their attempts to ostracize the Black Knights stationed in the capital of Britannia.

And so, years passed, after Zero's disappearance, and tensions continued to rise imperceptibly , as each faction restrained their thoughts of the other, as the Leaders attempted to keep mending broken bonds. Japan has become greatly fixed, over the 22 years, many of the regions that had been lowered to rubble, now looking as they once did before Britannias initial invasion. However, Japan has decided to leave the area surrounding the site of the first F.L.E.I.J.A. Warhead, as a monument to those that lost their lives, whether willing or not, during the time of Japan's war for freedom, and the trials it faced.

Knightmare Frame development has all but ceased, with no new research being conducted, nor any new weapons undergoing testing. At most, the only form of new Knightmare Frame that has been done, has been from those wealthy enough, ordering a custom made, or modified Knightmare Frame, though, often times, it's meant more for decoration, than for actual use.

As it stands, the most threatening force for either faction, is those that break from the ranks to lash out at the other side. However, these are dealt with swiftly and efficiently. It seemed the world had reached the greatest level of peace that could be achieved at this point, with no threat of open conflict from either faction.

However, a force forgotten to all, but those who played an active role in his story, has returned. He appears all over the world, at the exact same time, his mask and commanding voice bringing back good and horrible memories. His name: Zero. Arriving in a spectacular fashion, much as the last Zero, with dramatic flair, with a proclamation, that will shake the world.

Now, new heroes, both in combat, and on the field of diplomacy, must arise to face this new great and powerful threat. However, can the Black Knights and Britannia put aside their pasts, their love, and hate, as well as their memories of each other, and this all too well known foe, for the good, of the entire world?

Chapter 0

Zero's Rebirth

The Zero Requiem Has ended. Nunnally was given the Britannian Throne. Kallen, assumed leadership, of the Black Knights, upon Zero once again, vanishing into the shadows. 22 years have passed. Britannia and japan, now share a somewhat stable friendship, more only from the friendship of each respective factions leaders, Nunnally and Kallen. Over these 22 years, Japan has been rebuilt, leaving only the site of the First F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead, as a memorial to all of the lives lost, to liberate Japan. The end of the Zero Requiem, is Celebrated, with it's own Holiday, known as 'The World's Requiem', and is celebrated worldwide. A Ceremony is held, every year, host By Britannia's 100th Empress Nunnally, and Leader of the Black Knights, Kallen. Every year, Both of these political titans, gives a speech, commemorating those, who gave their lives. As payment, to those who did give their lives, to liberate Japan, Every year, A Knightmare, of one War Hero, Decided at random, is reconstructed, to offer tribute to that Pilot, as well as a symphony piece is created to be played during the ceremonial speech, to commemorate, the rest of those valiant warriors.

Today, is the day Of the World's Requiem. Many Britannian Nobles often attend, to appear un-biased against the Japanese, for the Empress. The truck, has pulled up, that held the commemorative Knightmare. Nunnally has finished her portion of the speech. "I now turn the next portion, Over to leader of the Black Knights, Kallen Kouzuki." Nunnally Said, before having her wheelchair recede away from the microphone upon the stage. Kallen stood, and approached the microphone, it raising on its own to meet her. "To begin with, I would like to Commemorate our next War Hero, the Enigmatic Liberator, ZERO. Although he survived Till the end of the Zero Requiem, by killing the tyrant Lelouche Vi Britannia, and thus securing world peace, and then providing assistance in the Revival of the World, before his mysterious disappearance Ten years ago, The world was at a loss, from the assumed death of a great war hero, We Bring forth this Knightmare, A replica of ZERO's personal Knightmare, the-"

Just at that moment, a large smoke screen, which quickly rose up into the sky, surrounding the entire truck housing the Commemorative Knightmare, as Mechanical noises were heard from within the Smoke cloud, as Sounds, of some machine turned on, and then a shock wave of air, began dissipating the column of smoke, as Suddenly a Knightmare flew out of the top of the smoke Stack, before Flying straight out into the center of the F.L.E.I.J.A. site, before turning around to show it's true form.

Just then, a voice came from the Knightmare, amplified through to speaker system of the Ceremony. "Assumed Death? Do you think something as trivial as 'Death' is something that would stop one such ZERO?"

Kallen and Nunnally wore faces of confusion, all through the Knightmares appearance. "What the- That's Not- Who the Hell are you! And what is that Knightmare?!" Kallen asked, astounded that a Knightmare that had never before been seen, now stood in front of the World.

"Do you not recognize my voice, Kallen? You, who aided me, from the very beginning, has forgotten me, in such a short time?" The Knightmare spoke. Just then, the cockpit opened up, as Zero stepped out, to stand atop His Knightmare. "World, Know this! Your 'Hero' ZERO, Has RETURNED!" Zero announced, flaring out his cape in a dramatic fashion.

Nunnally and Kallen were astounded. The one man, they had thought dead, for the past ten years, assuming he would never return, now stood before them, atop a new Knightmare, addressing the world, as he once did before, in the Very beginning, upon announcing the creation of the Black Knights. Nunnally seemed on the brink of tears, a mix of confusion, shock, and happiness, across her face, as Kallen's face suddenly became a visage of rage. "Yooouuu..."

Just then, a Knightmare that had been guarding the platform where Nunnally and Kallen stood, an Akatsuki model Black Knight Knightmare suddenly charged at the King Arthur. Zero simply slowly stepped back into his Knightmare, as suddenly, from the base of the Crater, Another Knightmare frame erupted up from the ground and flew straight up, seemingly faster than the Guren Seiten Eight Elements, to simply wrap it's arms around the Knightmare, about 75 meters away from the King Arthur, and a Hundred meters away from where Kallen and Nunnally stood atop the Platform.

The Akatsuki pilot began spitting out obscenities, as his Knightmare was suddenly held in place by this new curiously shaped Knightmare, When Zero interrupted him as well. "World, hear me, and hear me well. I have found the hiding sight of the Damocles, along with it's storehouse of Fleija Warheads, and have mastered the power of the Fleija." Just then, the King Arthur drew a semi rifle shaped weapon from the back of it's hip, as it extended to it's full length, and aimed the Gun at the pair of Knightmares. "Witness my power. Bastion, you serve your King well, in your duties as Rook." Just then, The King Arthur fired the weapon, as a small missile flew, to hit the Bastion in the back. At that moment, a large pink sphere instantly enveloped both Knightmares. "Witness, My control of Fleija." As suddenly, the sphere suddenly shrunk, followed by a shock wave of air, from the explosion, of this sphere. "World. You have just witnessed, the first launch, of the Mini-Fleija." ZERO announced, as the smoke cleared, to Reveal the mysterious Knightmare, the Bastion still floating, completely and utterly unscathed from the Fleija, whereas the Akatsuki Knightmare, is nowhere to be seen. "Witness this example, of My power. And Bow, before your New Ruler And King, ZERO!" Zero announced, The King Arthur raised its arms, as ZERO would with an announcement of such magnitude, that would Shake the foundation of the world.

Kallen's face was one of utter disbelief. Not only, had Zero returned, He arrived, with not one, but two, completely knew Knightmare's along with a weapon of such accurate but devastating power, as well as A Knightmare that could be at the very core of a Fleija explosion, and come out completely unfazed, It was just all too much for her to accept and understand. "You... You are Not ZERO!" Kallen screamed at the Knightmares.

"Kallen, ask yourself this; Who else, has the mind, to plan, arrange and execute, a plan, such as this? I, for one, find your lack of Faith disturbing." Zero then began to slowly spin, addressing the rest of the camera's surrounding the Fleija Site. "World, I, ZERO, have returned, Now the Master of Fleija, and soon, ruler of those who wish to serve, and eradicator of those who oppose. I will eradicate this world if I must. However, not all shall face the wrath of Fleija. Those, who come to serve me, shall be spared from Fleija, and will live to see a new world order!" Just then, The King Arthur turned back to Kallen and Nunnally, and put its hand out, as if offering a hand, just to Clench it's fist. "WORLD. ZERO commands you: KNEEL... Or DIE." Just then, Both Knightmares flew off into the distance, past all the Knightmares who guarded the perimeters range before they could react.

Kallen glared in the direction, that the Knightmares flew off in. "Nunnally... We face something, once more... This time though... It is a far worse opponent, than mere Fleija..."

Seeing the panic throughout the celebration, Kallen and Nunnally knew they had to get a hold of the situation. Kallen quickly came to the mic. "People of Japan, Britannians, All of you, observing this broadcast from your homes, here me!" Kallen called through the mic, until everyone quieted down. "I can understand your fear. Fleija, is a devastating weapon, of vastly devastating power. I know, they fear, that comes from being a potential target, of such a weapon. The last time someone had obtained these weapons, they systematically overthrew every known super power in the world, and made them bend their knee. The last man, to do such an Act, was the Demon Emperor, Lelouch Vi Britannia. But, then, Zero returned, and freed the world, of the mad man, who had become completely tyrannical in his rule. Zero, is a man- No, a symbol- of world balance, and peace. He brings himself to the world, only when the world has lost its balance, and is beginning to tip towards destruction."

Kallen paused for a moment, to let that sink into everyone, who had all now gone deathly silent. "This Zero, who has shown himself to us today, is not the Hero Zero, the balancer of power, and the protector of world peace. This Zero, who has shown himself today, does not care, for the lives of those, who will work for him. he cares not, for uniting the entire world. This Zero, seeks only personal power, and self gratification. he seeks only war, destruction, and death. He expects us, to all just bow our heads, in defeat, at his so called 'Mastery' of Fleija." She then shook her head. "No. I will not do this. I will not bow my head, and accept this farce of a Zero, to take over the world, to rule in utter tyranny. And none of you should either!" She called out. She then scanned the ground. "I Know, the fear going through your mind. 'If I fight, I may be taken by Fleija. I may die, in Knightmare combat. I might die, in some landscape changing battle.' I know your fear, all too well, for I too, have once faced the power of Fleija. But I persisted. I endured. I Kept driving forward. And now, the world is at peace, because of many others, along with myself, having banded together, for the same purpose, of persisting, enduring, and driving forward. I know, that If we persist, endure, drive forward, banded as one, then we will accomplish our goal, and we will stomp out, and eradicate, this false hero!" Kallen yelled, attempting to work up the valor, of all those attending, and even those not attending.

Just then, Nunnally came towards the Microphone. "People of Britannia... My people... I know, you're distrust, and discomtempt, of the Japanese. I personally cannot understand it, for I have known people, of Japanese origin, who have been the most kind hearted, friendly, and reliable people, a friend could ask for. People of Britannia, I ask you, If you cannot rid yourselves, of your hatred of the Japanese, then, at the very least, put it at bay. Today, a new threat has revealed itself to us, one that threatens to try and eradicate everything we stand for, as humans. Should we allow this evil, to go unchecked, then we will find ourselves, in a land, where we are not individual people, with our own wills. We will all become, mindless slaves, under the fear of Fleija. We must oppose this force, before it is able to gain momentum. We must persist, endure, and Drive forward, so that one day, we can obtain world peace." She paused for a moment. "And to you, the People of Japan, I ask the same of you. To, at the very least, hold your hatred, of the actions my people have taken upon you, in the past, so that we might join hands, and topple this foe, who seeks to enslave us all."

Kallen took the microphone once more. "Banded together, We Persist, endure, Drive forward, to a Better future!" She said, before she began chanting. "PERSIST! ENDURE! DRIVE FORWARD!" It wasnt soon after, that the entire celebration began chanting it in time with her, as were many at home. What had just seemed like the declaration, of a new world order, had now turned into a declaration of war. Kallen and Nunnally spoke for a few moments, before kallen took the mic again. "In recognition, of this new foe, Who is clearly far from who we know him as, we will not taint the name of our Beloved Hero Zero, by calling this Impostor by the same name. Therefore, we will now recognize this impostor, as NEO-Zero, that he can be distinguished, from our beloved hero!"

Soon, The crowd began chanting again. "Down with Neo! Down with Neo!" Over, and over. Nunally took the Microphone then. "To you, who is now Titled Neo-Zero, we have this message for you; Bring your Fleija. Bring your mastery. Bring your machines of war, and chaos. For, you will never be able to bring such forces together, to create a foe, that we will not be able to conquer. Therefore, here and now, I propose, to the Commander of the Black knights, this; Will you accept my request, to form the Britannian/Japanese Alliance forces, whos one purpose, is the elimination of this Neo-Zero?"

Kallen Nodded. "Yes, Empress, i will accept this request. And, for my first motion, I too, have a proposal. I request, that we go to war, with this Impostor, Neo-Zero, and whatever forces he might muster under his control, In the effort to obtain world peace. Nunnally just nodded. "With that, The war for Peace, is Declared! Neo-Zero, you have just created a force, that you will never even dream, to topple!"

"PERSIST! ENDURE! DRIVE FORWARD! DOWN WITH NEO! DOWN WITH NEO!" The crowd chanted, over and over.

Just then, all the speakers seemed to switch,as it crackles, like static, from what it was receiving from. "Bring My machines of war? Bring My chaos? Very well. As you wish, Empress. Wulfred, Vladmir, Begin the operation."

Just as that is spoken, a whistling sound was heard, as a barrage of missiles crashed into the crater. The repetitive blasting, destroyed all of the memorial Knightmares inside the crater. "Such outdated Knightmares will be of no use to you Anyway." The speakers spoke.

"Commander! Two hostiles at the Perimeter of Tokyo Settlement! They are completely knew Knight-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Just then the coms shorted out, as an explosion was heard.

Kallen quickly hopped on the comms. "All Black Knights, Report and Engage! Now! Alpha company, Get all these civilians to a safe location. Beta company, move the Nobles to their designated locations, unless Hazardous. Gamma, Omega Companies, encircle the Unknown Hostiles. Delta Company- Bring me the Guren!" Kallen quickly ordered, as all the black knight units began to mobilize.

The Vladimir stood in the middle of a plaza, several knightmares already having fallen to its mighty Axe. "Come on you scum fucks! Show me what you've got! ENTERTAIN ME!" He spoke, as several more Knightmares charged the Vladmir. He spun the Axe, he wielded, What was titled the Executioner Axe, By himself, as he began slicing through the knightmares, as if they were nothing. Very shortly, five more Knightmares had fallen. "12, BITCHES! Give me More!" He very quickly evaded several more opening fire upon him. Suddenly, his free hand fired a slash harken, to pierce into a Knightmare. Just then, it began to retract, bring the Nightmare down, on its belly, in front of him. He then brought the Axe High above itself, to bring it down through the pilot seat, all the way through the Knightmare.

"Commander Kallen, this things already taken out 13 of our Knightmares, and its not even injured yet! It's even pulling us closer with slash harkens, to to slaughter them with its giant axe!" A soldier reported in a very panicked tone.

Kallen was just climbing into the Guren. "I understand, Keep it there, I'll be there shortly!" She reported as She began powering up the Guren.

"Wait, Commander! Some Noble's Knightmare- It's holding it off!"

Akashi, and his Knightmare, the Shogun had appeared on the site, And began the barrage of blade strikes, that the Vladmir was matching. Just then, they locked Blades. "So, You're with Neo-Zero, Huh!?" Akashi asked.

"Neo? The fuck kinda shit-tastic name is that? He Is Zero. If he wasn't how do you explain such a perfectly executed plan?" Vladimir spoke back. Just then, they began the flurry of blows again. "However, I couldn't care what his name is! SO long as I get to Slaughter!" He said, before a wicked cackle eliminated from the Knightmare, as he became far more aggressive.

"Commander, these two are duking it out, like it was a show! And the red one, it's actually lasting more than ten seconds! Who Is this guy!?" A soldier reported.

"Describe the red one!" Kallen said.

"It's large, heavily plated, and it wielding around a blade about it's own Size! I've heard of this one! I think it's called the Shogun, Piloted by Sir Akashi." The soldier described.

"Commander! Another barrage, incoming! This time from the east!" A different soldier reported.

"Damnit!" Kallen swore, as she began in the direction of the barrage. She placed herself in its path, before Firing her radiant wave, in the wave formation, so that the barrage of Missiles would detonate in the middle of the sky. "Find the location where that thing is originating. Now!"

"Not gonna Happen."

Just then, from the top of a tall Building, The Gancelot lunged itself at The Guren, in a straight down strike. "RADIANT WAVE!" He cried, as he made a slash, with the blade. An arc of red energy fired towards THe Guren. The Guren just barely evade the strike, and saw the explosion destruction, caused by the blast.

'Radiant wave!? But that's Rakshata's tech! How'd this fucker get it!?' kallen asked, as she went down to land, following the Gancelot.

THe gancelot landed onto the streets, and took its stance, awaiting combat with the Guren landed in front of the Gancelot. "Who are you people!?" She asked.

Just then, Akashi and the Vladmir broke away, and readied themselves. "Pretty good tech you got there. Who are you people?" He asked.

The Gancelot and Vladmir just began laughing. "We, are TEMPLAR." THey spoke.

Just then, the comms crackled again. "Gancelot, Vladmir, Wulfred, Withdraw. We've made our point." Neo-Zero's voice spoke.

"Tch, Just as it got interesting. Better be happy, bastard. You get to keep your head a little longer. But don't worry, Fleija won't take you. My axe will." Vladmir spoke. Just then, a barrage came in the directions of The Vladimir and Gancelot. They evaded the attacks, and suddenly vanished. Kallen and Akashi also had to retreat from the barrages.

"Damn It! Where did they go!? Quick, track them!" Kallen tried to order.

"We can't ma'am. They... They've just vanished! Like, Like they were never here! Like they're magic!"

Kallen slammed her fist into the wall of her Knightmare. "They were toying with us!"

Akashi relaxed in his seat, thinking. "... They could have gone and barraged Nunnally and Kallen... And we wouldn't have been able to do a thing... That wasn't even them Fighting... We were ants, to those hawks..." He whispered to himself.

"Are you satisfied, your Highness. I have shown you some of My machines of war. And I have Shown you the beginnings, of my Chaos. DO you still wish to oppose me?" Just then, the comms shut off, as Neo-Zero turned off his end.

Nunnally went pale. "We aren't even a foe, to this man... We are mere pawns, in his sick game of chess..." She said to herself.

All at the same time, the same thought, crossed both Nunnally's, Kallens, and Akashi's minds.

"They weren't even trying..."


	2. What Just Happened?

Authors Note: Alright, for some reason, It's still not liking my links. I have no idea how to insert images. Someone, please tell me how I can do this, please.

Chapter 2;

What just happened?

"Will someone tell me, How the fuck that just happened!?" Kallen asked, slamming her fist into the holographic table, projecting a repeating image of the entire city, from the previous battle. It was several hours, after The Templar knightmares had retreated- More left, because they were bored, really.

Ougi shook his head. "I don't know. Lets take this from the beginning. How did Zero- er, Neo-Zero, Get his knightmare into the transport for the commemorative Knightmare frame? I mean, we had very tight security on that thing. Only a select few had access to that." He asked.

"Well then, Why don't we just ask the ones that had access, what they were doing at the time?" Nunnally said, sitting down at one end of the table.

Just then the Britannian-Japanese half breed Noble, Akashi, spoke."Wait, If that Neo-Zero knightmare, was in the truck, instead of the Shinkiro... What happened to the Shinkiro?" Akashi asked.

"Thats not of Any concern, Sure, it was shaped like the Shinkiro, but it had nothing that could be learned from it. Maybe it got ripped apart for its scrap, thats about all I could see it being good for." Ougi said, waving his hand dismissively.

"I'm more concerned with how they got into the city. That axe wielding one was devastating." Akashi commented.

"And then there's the fact that the one with the sword had Radiant wave energy. Anyone find Rakshata yet?!" Kallen asked, slamming her fist again.

Just then, the door opened, to reveal Rakshata, and her assistants. "Believe me Darling, if I knew how these bozos had acquired MY tech, I would have told you long ago." Rakshata said, obviously miffed someone had copied her technology.

"If you didn't give it to them, then how did they get it?" Nunnally asked. That's when a beep sound emanated from a computer screen, as it switched to a feed of Lloyd.

"I might have a theory on that, your majesty." He spoke, not his usual boisterous self. "Quite a while ago, one of my assistants went missing, nowhere to be found, presumed dead. His Name was Vachni, ghastly little fellow, awfully twisted in the head, but often had brilliant ideas for methods to kill people. Once I made the Guren MK.2, into the Guren Seiten Eight Elements, he took an extreme interest, in the radiant wave technology."

"Are you saying this psycho assistant might have helped the Templar construct a new radiant wave weapon?" Akashi asked.

"That would explain how the knightmare Neo-Zero was using had the Prince of Pudding's energy wings." Rakshata commented.

"Exactly my reasoning as well." Lloyd said, almost grudgingly, that Rakshata had said it, before him.

"Great, so we've have a leak, of our technology, and our enemy is using it, to far greater effect. That sword thing swung an arc of Radiant wave energy, at me. The Guren can't do that." Kallen said, fists on the table.

"What I wanna know, Is at the beginning, Neo-Zero said 'Wulfred, Vladimir'. Yet, at the end, he also added the 'Gancelot'. Yet we only saw two Knightmares, the Axe, and the Sword one. Where was the third?" Akashi questioned.

"It was likely the one that was providing the barrage of cover fire, from somewhere outside the city. Judging from the trajectory of the first blasts, compared to later ones, Either it's multiple Knightmares, or it can move on par with the Guren." Ougi stated.

Kallen slammed her fist onto the table again, before turning away. "... This Neo-Zero... He wasn't showing us his chaos... He was showing what he can do, when he's playing with us. Like a cat plays with a mouse, before devouring the mouse." She turned back to the table. "And as it stands, we are that mouse."

"We've gone and declared war with him, So it's only reasonable, that he would begin gathering an Army in some way. He has to use some form of media, to inform people where they have to go to meet him." Akashi said, crossing his arms, thinking.

"MA'AM! We got a situation here!" A technician called.

"What Now!?" Kallen asked, obviously irritated, as she rushed over. "Whats wrong?"

"We're being hacked ma'am!"

"Well, stop it then!" She said.

"I can't ma'am!" just then, all the screens in the room went black, before red words appeared. "System Failure". Shortly after, they were replaced by green words. "You have been Hacked!"

"No shit, dumbass." Kallen whispers to herself. Just then, A picture appeared, of some kind of tribal tattoo, in the shape of a growling fox.

After it appeared, a scrambled voice began speaking. "Greetings Zero. I am Akuma Kitsune. Hacker Elite. As proof, I've shut down most of the governments databases, as well as hacked nearly every screen, all across Japan. All to make this point. You want to collect an army, of those loyal to you. With my help, There will be no secrets from you. Search for me, and you will find me. I will be waiting for your response, Zero." Then the screen switched back to green lettering. "You have been hacked!" After words, all the systems restored themselves.

"This fucker just hacked all of japan, at once!?" Ougi asked.

"That isn't possible, is it?" Akashi asked.

"Ma'am, we're receiving reports from all around our outposts, across all of Japan. He did. He hacked everything. Just to give a message to Zero." The comms operator reported.

Soon, the entirety of Japan was being flooded with news reports of the most recent super attack, of all technology in Japan. Many claimed that this was Zero, letting people covertly know to try and find this Akuma character, in order to find Zero. Others said that it was a believer of this Neo-Zero, who wished to join him, but had no current connections. Others still, called this man a coward and a traitor, for betraying all of Japan, for this maniac impostor.

"Damn it, how the hell are we supposed to stop something that can hack all of Japan at once..." Kallen growled.

"Wait! Ma'am, he didnt! He hacked the satellite command center for the satellites over Japan, to broadcast his message to every wireless receiver across all of Japan." The comms soldier reported.

"OK, good. Get more firewalls and defences, And for the love of god, get decent fucking passwords! Not fucking 'PASSWORD'!" Ougi called to them.

"Yes sir!" The soldiers replied, before getting back to work.

"Well, If Zero is trying to scare an army together, then we need to prepare ourselves." Akashi said. "However, there's a problem with that. As was apparent by the Guren being toyed with, by one of the Templar, Its apparent we are outmatched."

"We need better weapons..." Nunnally murmured. Suddenly, she looked to both lloyd and Rakshata. "The World Requiem Peace agreement is no longer in effect. You two may begin constructing new weapons, and technology." She stated.

Lloyd's face literally lightened, as if he had instantly flung off some sickness, as he did one of his goofy twirls. "WONDERFUL! I'll get started, right away your-"

"Wait. I want you two to cooperate, however." She finished. Both Lloyd and rakshata looked at each other, before turning to Nunnally with disgusted looks. "Think of the Guren, Together, you two made the single most powerful knightmare, that stayed at the top, for nigh on over 20 years. And that was when you two didn't purposefully do it. Imagine what you two could accomplish, working together as partners.

Rakshata looked at lloyd. "As much as I hate to admit it, you did absolutely boost my Guren with the addition of your Energy wings, as well as making adjustments to the radiant wave gauntlet." She said.

"But, i only- never mind, that's a trademark secret" Lloyd said. He could never tell her he just tightened one bolt. She'd absolutely despise him, if he did.

"Can you two do it? We need something that can be used by most anyone." Ougi said.

"Please, as if. Do you have any idea how skilled one has to be, to pilot the Guren? If these templar are so much better, their pilots must be beyond measure." Rakshata said.

"Does that mean you can't make anything, that will help us?" Kallen asked.

"My dear, when did you ever hear the word 'Can't' come out of Rakshata's mouth, other than to say she cant beat me?" Lloyd asked.

Rakshata gave Lloyd an evil glare. "I think you have that reversed, prince of pudding."

"Enough, Can you two do it, or not." Kallen snapped.

"Give us a week, dear. Also, one of those personal Knightmares, the rich are so fond of? Offer us one." Rakshata spoke, Smiling.

Two weeks later, The templar have remained silent. However, for some odd reason, supplies, have started to disappear from various areas. People were even going AWOL, with no trace of where they went off too. Needless to say, this infuriated Kallen, that her men were truly leaving for this false zero. Even Prince Schneizel, as well as his airship, and many of his close followers disappeared as well. This made Nunnally worry.

"Damnit, what happened? Did he chicken out, last minute?" Kallen asked, staring at a holographic view of all of Japan.

"I doubt it. Why would he go so far, if Neo-Zero just was gonna quit without having done anything. Speaking of which, what happened to the Damocles? After the Zero Requiem." Akashi asked.

"We emptied it of all the Fleija warheads, before sending it on a collision course with the sun. The warheads we hid in a very secure location, that only me and Kallen know." Nunnally answered.

"I see. Is it possible he came across this secret hideout?" Akashi asked.

"Not likely. We had so many explosives rigged to the place, if he did, he wouldn't be alive today." Ougi said.

"I see." Akashi said.

"Ma'am, Emergency! Ware house 9482-68B! It's under attack! it's just one knightmare, wielding a long katana!" One soldier reported.

"Send the Coordinates to the Guren!" Kallen said, spinning, to see the door close behind Akashi. "Damnit. The Shogun too!" Kallen said, running after him.

Over at the warehouse, several glascow encircled the Gancelot. "Freeze! You are under arrest!" One of them spoke.

The Gancelot stood there. before unsheathing the katana. "I will give you all this one chance, because I know you stand no chance. Run, or join the Templar, and you will live. Choose to continue fighting me, and you will be slaughtered." The Gancelot spoke.

"Cut the chatter. Open fire, boys!" Just as all the Knightmares went to fire, the Gancelot jumped up, causing the knightmares opposite each other to fire at each other, destroying all of them.

"I had warned you." The Gancelot spoke, as Several Akatsuki model Knightmares charged him, their revolving blade swords spinning.

"Get him!" One called. The Gancelot then began easily evading the five knightmares, only blocking their strikes, and dodging their gunfire.

"Childs play. I will offer you the same. Retreat, or convert, and you will live. Continue to fight, and you will die." He spoke.

"Don't let him get to you boys, we outnumber him, we can win this!" One says, just before the Radiant wave sword stabbed through the entire knightmare, including the pilot seat.

"I had warned you." He spoke, almost sadly. "The rest of you still may choose." He said, as he prepared himself, to go on the offense.

"Not gonna need to!" Akashi called, as his Shogun was dropped from the transport ship. "You four, retreat, make sure everything's fine." The knightmares went to acknowledge, when the Gancelot jumped, and swung another arc of the radiant wave, to connect with all four of them. "You fucker! They were retreating!" Akashi called, as he raised his sword, to attack.

Just then, a pile of rubble threw off its disguise, revealing itself as the Vladimir. "I'M FUCKING MAGIC!" He cried out excitedly, as he lunged himself at the Shogun. Akashi barely was able to block in time. "We were interrupted last time, but now, we've got a bit more of a time consuming operation. Means more time to execute you!" He cackled, as Akashi and the Vladimir began dealing blows back and forth.

The Gancelot just casually walked towards the warehouse, as meanwhile, quite a few masked men and women were loading supplies from the warehouse onto truck. "Hurry up, the faster we finish, the less reinforcements they can send." Gancelot ordered the foot soldiers.

"Don't need anymore, to beat you!" Kallen called, as she dive bombed at the Gancelot. The gancelot easily pun out of the way, just barely, and at the end of his spin, he dealt a diagonal strike at the Guren, which she blocked, with her radiant wave gauntlet. She wasn't sure what would happen, if two bursts of radiant wave energy clashed. And honestly, she was hoping she wouldn't have to. She had the Gauntlet hold the blade, as she brought her dagger at the Gancelot.

That's when the Gancelot did the weirdest thing. He released his blade. He let go of his blade, to evade kallen's strike. This surprised Kallen. She couldn't understand. Why would a swordsman ever toss aside his blade? But, she was gonna take advantage of this. She sheathed her dagger, and held the Gancelot's sword instead. "I have no idea what game you're playing, but you are a fool to discard your only weapon." She said.

Just then, the Gancelot took a karate pose. "If you think I'm disarmed, you are sorely mistaken. I still have two left." He spoke. He then suddenly Lunged at the Guren, dealing a barrage of quick jabs, and kicks. All the Guren could do was defend her self. She couldn't even get a hold of him. And the size of the blade, was something she wasn't used to dealing with. It unbalanced her.

"Damnit! How are you moving like that!?" Kallen asked herself, as she lunged at him, trying to buy herself some time. She quickly flipped the blade around, And did a jab with it. The Gancelot quickly shattered The Guren's wrist with a spin kick, while at the same time retrieving his blade, and thrusting-

Just to stop right in front of the Guren's face. "You are a worthy foe."

Just then, the Vladmir pinned Akashi down, with a heavy downward strike, bringing the Shogun to its knee. At the moment the Gancelot retrieved its blade, The Vladmir saw him stop his thrust. "OH! SHE ALMOST CAUGHT THAT WITH HER FACE!" He cackled, before resuming pushing down onto the Shoguns blade. "ON YOUR KNEES, BITCH!" He roared.

"Damnit! What the fuck!? How is this thing so strong!? The Shogun is designed for handling heavy loads!" He growled at himself. He kept trying to push up, but the weight was just too much.

"Now, I will give you the same offer, that I have offered all my other opponents. Flee, or convert, and you shall live. Continue to oppose, and I will have no choice but to-" Just then, a white knightmare, with several patches of wire, and scrap metal appeared, with a flying jump kick to the face.

The Gancelot flew to the side, bounced over the Shogun, and collided with the Vladmir, sending them both tumbling into a pile of rubble. There, in the middle, stood a knightmare, with patches of outer metal missing, revealing the wiring and pistons beneath. Other parts, the metal was obviously just scrap metal, cut to fit in the holes, much like patches. Other places the armor was white, but had obvious damage, and wear and tear. It spoke not one word. It simply pointed to the Shogun, then the Guren, and motioned them to fall back. It then turned back to the two Templar.

The Gancelot and Vladmir got up, and prepared themselves. "The fuck, this hunk of junk just got the jump on us? It looks like a pile of Bird-Shit! Hey, Bird-Shit, the fuck you doing!? These top class knightmares, are getting boned by us, and you think, your little hunk-uh-shit can stop us, by yourself?! You, have got to be, the dumbest piece of Bird-Shit, I' have ever seen!" The Vladmir placed its axe onto its shoulder.

The Gancelot prepared it's stance. "I will give you one chance. Join, or flee, and you will live. Oppose, and you will die." The Gancelot offered.

The white damaged knightmare made no move initially. Then, it turned its thumb down to the Gancelot, before the blade on its cockpit rotating, for it to draw the sword. Just then, it sparked red, before almost the entire blade turned red. there were still patches of white along the sword, and along the edges there were chips, and cracks along the blade.

"Hell, looks like the little birdie tried to drop it's shit on us, and now it wants to fight. Fine by me!" The Vladmir roared, lunging at the strange knightmare. It simply spun out of the way, and swung it's sword, resulting in the Vladmir's cloak being sliced off. Then, with it's free hand, it grabbed the cloak, to spin out of the way of the Gancelots thrust, while at the same time, spinning the cloak in its hand, causing it to wrap around the Gancelot's head, for the white knightmare to jump onto the Gancelot, and leap off, pushing the Gancelot down onto the ground. It spun in the air, away from the two, and then held it's sword in front of it. It then, made a motion, as if saying "Come at me."


End file.
